Broken Wings
by Dutchygirl
Summary: Preseason 1. Slightly AU. Seth Cohen, 14 years old, leads his miserable life. What's going to save him? SS
1. Default chapter

**Disclaimer : Josh owns the OC. I own not that much.**

**Like I said in the summary this story takes place before season 1. This story is slightly AU, because this story never could have happened for real, because Summer didn't even know who Seth was in the beginning of the OC and she definitely would have known who he was if this story happened. Secondly Summer's father is a bit different from his character in the OC, but you'll find that out in the next chapter.**

**In case someone wanted to know, I think the first two chapters of this story are the most angst, the other chapters are more focused on the other main genre of this story.**

**Reviews, suggestions etc. are always appreciated.**

_She looked at the older woman sitting beside her. The wrinkles in her face were easily to spot, caused by the sorrows she went through. Her brown steep hair covered more than the half of her head like she didn't want to be seen by anyone. Her clothes were in all the sallow colors she could think of. The clothes that someone wears who wants to be so inconspicous as she can be, hidden in the background, adapted to her surroundings. The only trouble was that if someone tried to be inconspicious sometimes their actions made them the most interesting things to look at. Even her clothes, her hair for her face and her silence couldn't disguise her impatiently fear._

_She looked at the other side, away from the woman. She sighed, just 10 more minutes - slowing-downs included - and her train would appear. She desperately wanted to see a face instead of the almost empty station. To be precise not just a face, she wanted to see his face, his stupid stubborn face. She knew it was going to be very unlikely, remembering their last meeting, but there was still a small part of hope sparkling through her body. One more time seeing his face, was that too much to ask?_

_She got up and walked nervously a few metres. Suddenly she heard her name, she stopped breathing, her heart stood still and she turned round. She saw a face, but all her hope shattered when she saw the blue eyes. She saw the woman at the platform seat watching her and the boy with red hair closely. She vaguely knew the guy, she had to make sure he wasn't going to get suspicous. She started to talk, chosing her words carefully and looking around to see whether the person she was hoping for maybe... As the conversation went on she realized she rattled the same old story she had done for so long. She hardly listened to the things the boy spoke of. To her relief they were almost done talking and the reddish bloke said goodbye to her. Then she heard his last sentences echoing through her head, filtering the information. Repeating it to make sure she had heard it right. She ran quickly to the boy who was on his way to leave the station, which shocked the old woman._

_"Are you sure?" She asked gasping for breath. She explained him what she meant when he looked confused back at her. He nodded. She felt a pain coming in her heart. She gave a short gaze of anxiety to the woman on the platform seat and her incoming train. What was she supposed to do? Everything that had happened the last weeks flashed back._

Tuesday

"Seth?"

"Seth Cohen?"

When he opened his eyes, he looked right into the eyes of Mrs Lenor. After seeing the blackboard and hearing some giggling behind him, he became painly aware he was at school. Mrs Lenor obviously had asked him a question, because she was staring at him with her mouth shut.

The only thing he remembered was an image of himself having wings and flying away. That could either mean he had fallen asleep or he had had a daydream caused by reading too many comics. It didn't matter which of the two options it was, because he still wouldn't know what the question was, not to mention what to answer.

The sound of a shrill tone relieved him of giving an answer, he was saved by the bell.

He sauntered through the enormous hall on his way outside. Children ran screaming past him, trying to get the best seats at the play-ground. The lunch was a torture everyday. He had to watch his class-fellows eating together, while he had no one. Although he was surrounded by tons of people, he would feel more lonely here than he ever could feel when he was alone in his room. He wished he was invisible, so nobody could see how lonely and pathetic he was. Finally he found a retired spot in dark shadows, where he could be as much out of sight as possible.

In a glimpse he saw her. Her long dark hair flew behind her, following her proudly. It was obvious she was far out of his league. He had liked her since the first time he saw her. She was the reason his favorite season became the summer, which had the same name as she had. Not that he ever had talked to her, he only watched her and she had never looked back at him. He didn't even know if she knew he existed. She smiled, not to him of course, but to the girl who was walking next to her. The girl who was his neighbour's daughter Marissa Cooper.

He watched the two girls who were probably busy talking about the latest gossips. Surprizingly enough they were walking towards him. He quickly grabbed his bag to take out his lunch. Above all they mustn't have the chance to see him glaring at them.

"When are we going to come together?" he heard and he looked up, seeing the faces of Marissa and Summer in front of him.

He looked round to see to who Summer was talking to, but he saw no one else sitting or standing behind him. She was talking to him... for real? He realized that she had asked him a question and he had been looking sheepish at her for some seconds now.

"You want to be...with me? You and me? You and me?" he asked enthustiastic.

He immediately regretted his words when he saw her raising one of her eyebrows. He became very aware of his rambled sentence and how uncool it sounded.

"Oh, great. That odd bird thinks I like him," she rolled her eyes and smirked to Marissa who laughed back.

Seth felt like a complete moron. How could he have thought she would just come to him someday, because she liked him?

"Does the word history project ring a bell?" Summer asked him.

He looked confused at her, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep you would actually know something. Mrs Lenor has divided the class in couples and unfortunately we have to work together."

He let the words sink in. He must have been very deeply asleep to miss such information. He knew that if he had heard he was going to be working together with Summer Roberts, the girl of his dreams, he would have jumped for joy. But he already had ruined their first real contact now by one sentence.

"I'll see you friday, after school, your house," Summer commanded when he didn't give a reaction at her words.

He held his sandwich in his hands, eating very slowly, hearing Summer and Marissa talk, while they were walking away.

"Are you sure you want to be in his house? You might catch a disease."

"Well, if he tries anything. I'll run right to your house next door."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empty. Almost empty. He looked carefully through the blurred window. The play-ground was almost deserted with the exception of some indolent children. Looking back and forth from the clock to the people who slowly disappeared from his sight, he waited. The time was ticking on and it started to become late. Some of the teachers were already heading home as well.

When he didn't see any children standing on the play-ground, he reassured himself it was the right time to go home. He zipped up his jacket and grabbed his spiderman bag which was ridiculous big, especially for him. He was a lanky thin boy who was just 14 years old.

The sun was going down and shone only a weak ray of light on the streets where he was knocking about. He walked past all kind of houses, in the most of them families were already eating their supper, which made him want to be home sooner. His parents were probably worried about his whereabouts.

"There he is!" he suddenly heard, immediately realizing they meant him.

He ran as fast as he could, while he heard footfalls following him. He listened closely to judge with how many of them they were. Four, five... maybe six. He should have staid longer at school, where it was safe.

He ran, it was the only thing he could do, although he knew he was never going to make it to safety before they catched him. His running was a weak form of postponement, but at the same time a short moment of pure resistance. They've already had taken his happiness, his dignity and his existence. The only thing remained was a small sparkle of hope for a change which made him run. It would only take a matter of time before they would steal that as well and a day would come he wouldn't run anymore. A day his resistance would break, a day he would let them do everything they wanted. It was the one day he feared.

The old grey paving-stones touched his face. The street where he now lay felt cold and hard in comparison to his body. It was his own fault, he stumbled on a protruding stone. It didn't take long before the sound of the footfalls became louder and ultimately stopped which meant they were here next to him.

He turned to lie on his back so he could see them. Most of the faces he saw were familiar, however there were a few new persons he didn't know. He probably wouldn't even had a chance if it just had been one of them. Their statures were more much impressive than his obvious thinness.

He closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see anymore. Someone took hold of him so he couldn't move. He heard their laughter and breathings, while he felt the drones of their kicks and punches in his side. All he could do was waiting for the moment they would stop. He didn't scream or cry, he wouldn't give them the pleasure of knowing they hurt him.

One blow in his face. The faces in front of him, the sound of laughs, the shaking of the punches began to fade away just as long until a silent darkness remained.


	2. Like a duck in a thunderstorm

**Disclaimer: I own the OC. That's the sentence only Josh can say, because he owns it all. I only own this story.**

**I always get the most nervous of the reactions of people after placing the first chapter of a story, so thank you for all your nice reviews.**

**Don't worry, niem, I didn't expect anyone already to understand the italics...but you'll find out in the eh... fifth chapter I think.**

He sneaked into his house. His mother was standing in the living room with a cuckoo-clock in her hands. It was broken, the little brown wings of the cuckoo were broken. His mother had a worried expression on her face. He knew for sure that expression wasn't only there because of the cuckoo.

With every step he made he felt his body protesting by pain. His sides hurted the most of all, but he wouldn't give into the pain. He had to be silent, he didn't want to be seen by his parents like this. He went to the nearest room where he could see the damage and closed the door behind him.

He blinked his eyes a few times before he got used to the glaring light of the bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his reflection. The pale, hollow boy with blood-covered clothes he saw scared him. He touched the corner of his mouth to wipe away a line of blood. The black-eye concerned him the most, unlike the other bruises on his body he could hide.

What kind of excuse would he make up today? His parents were already distrustful since the first time he got some bruises. It was dim outside, that meant the evening was about to begin. Maybe he could stay in his room the rest of the day, pretending to make home work, refuse to eat something and he could leave early in the morning to school without being seen by his parents. Thinking about his father and mother he knew they would only get more suspicous and check up him in his room anyway.

He looked again to the black-eye in the mirror. It was really big, unless his parents had lost their eyes this morning, they would see it. He needed a patch to cover this, he let this idiotic idea slip out of his mind. It was going to be even harder to explain something like that, not to mention how striking he would look.

His reflection disgusted him. He didn't want to be this person, he had never asked to become this person. The mirror and his hate gave him an idea. The satisfaction to have an explanation gained the victory over pain. He saw himself falling into pieces just before he closed his eyes to protect himself for the incoming pieces.

His first gaze, after he opened his eyes again, went to his fist with which he had broken the mirror. A large piece of glass sticked in his hand. He watched the dark red liquid slowly flowing down his skin. A couple of small pieces of glass were cutting in his face through which some drops of blood appeared on his head. The most of the rest of the mirror had landed in the zink.

It didn't hurt him as much as he had expected. The pain was nothing compared to the feelings of belonging nowhere he faced everyday.

"...Seth?"

He turned round and looked straight into the frightened eyes of his mother who had heard the ominous, clanging sound of the falling mirror. It took her some time before she could process the sinister scene in front of her. She didn't know what happened, but she truly hoped it wasn't one of the thoughts that was whirling in her head.

For a moment he felt guilty seeing tears welling into her eyes, then this feeling of guilt was overwhelmed by his own fear. Would she suspect something? Would she know what happened? Would she know what he had done? To his relief he saw she was watching at his bloody hand, which meant his black-eye didn't matter anymore.

"The mirror fell," he said, while he felt the piece of mirror burning in his hand.

Friday 

"Is Sidney home?"

"Sidney?"

Kirsten looked in confusion at the girl with dark brown hair in a pony-tail who was giving a very annoyed look back at her like she didn't want to be here. A bit surprized at the confusion of Kirsten, Summer wondered if she had made a mistake. Was she at the wrong place? She quickly looked aside seeing a glimpse of Marissa's house and with some new found confidence she started to explain who she needed.

"A curley Jewish boy."

Kirsten realized the young girl meant her son, just when she was about to answer, the discussed curley Jewish boy already was in the hallway.

"It's for me, mum," he said, smiling a bit akward to his mother.

Seth's mother looked astonished from the one child to the other. Her son never had brought anyone over to their home before. She had hoped for that day he finally did, she had never expected it would be today though and especially not that the person would be a girl. She observed the girl and started to realize something.

"You have a girlfriend, Seth?"

"No," Seth and Summer said at the same time.

Seth wondered if his mother could have said anything more embarrasing. For the first time he was glad he never had any friends to bring over to this place who would meet his family.

He dragged Summer along to the living room to get away from his mother. They sat by the table and Summer began to unpack her schoolbag which was filled with all kind of history books.

"Any idea what we're going to chose as subject, Sem?" she asked, while she looked deeply into her bag to make sure nothing was left inside.

"Seth."

"What kind of historic figure is that?" Summer frowned at him.

"Me... I mean you called me Sem. My name is Seth."

Summer sighed. Seth didn't know it was because she was annoyed or embarrased or maybe both.

"Gee, what's up with your name? I'll just call you Cohen then."

He shrugged his shoulders as answer, as long as she didn't gave him a contemptuous term as name, he would be okay with it. He brought his attention back to their history project and looked at the many history books Summer had laid on the table. The one seemed to be - if it was possible - even more boring than the other.

"I've got something for you."

He looked with horror at his mother who was standing in the door-way with a bowl filled with home-made brownies. The brownies she had made yesterday and given to him with a proud smile. He had to admit, the sweet chocolate pastries looked delicious, how they tasted however was a different story.

Kirsten put the bowl of brownies on the table and smiled at the young girl. Then she looked aside at her son. She couldn't help worrying whenever she saw him. The sadness in his eyes and his attempts to pretend he didn't exist concerned her more than she ever could have thought.

She wanted to ask the two children if they wanted to drink something, but when she saw her son looking scared for about what she was going to say next, she decided it would be best to leave them alone and left the living room.

Summer looked keen at the brownies and it didn't take long before she reached out her hand to the bowl.

"Trust me on this one, don't touch that brownie. You can read all about the man who lived more than four days after eating one of my mother's cookings in the Guiness Book of Records," Seth warned her and she pulled back her hand without taking a brownie.

She looked surprized at him and smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen. She smiled, she didn't smirk. She smiled with him, not at him. He gave her a silly grin in return, while he felt his cheeks getting red.

"What's that?" Summer asked after a while, when they both had been turning the pages of the books to find a suitable subject.

"What?"

He expected she had seen something surprizing in one of the lesson-books or an embarrasing decoration in the livingroom.

"That!" to his surprise she pointed at the wound in his hand where the piece of glass had been. He had been very relieved the scratches and grazes on his face were light and someone could only see it when this person would be standing very close to him. However the wound on his hand had become a long darkred cut which was hard to miss. Until now he easily could have hidden his hand out of sight, but he had forgotten all about his hand when he had started to read in the books.

"Oh, nothing... the mirror," Seth mumbled.

He wanted to spend as little time as possible on this subject of conversation. But Summer's curious look made him realize he couldn't switch her attention to something else now.

"The mirror attacked me. I should have seen it coming. He always has been jealous at my looks and he had to see me everyday. If you think about it, you can't blame him really."

Seth looked tensed at her. Would she be satisfied with his joke or would she ask more questions just as long till she would know every little detail? Summer seemed to doubt about the same two options. Finally she dropped the book in her hands.

"You know, you're weird, Cohen. Weird and pretty funny," she smiled, while she grabbed one of the other books on the table.

He blushed again, not knowing how to react to a compliment.

The rest of the afternoon he made as many jokes as he could think of and she seemed to like everyone of them. It was a long time ago since he had had so much fun. Meanwhile their project was really proceeding. They lost all count of time so that when the moment came Summer looked at the clock, she immediately began stuffing in her books in her black bag. She hastily walked out of the Cohen's house mumbling something that sounded a lot like _See you later, Cohen_.

Suddenly Seth thought Mrs Lenor was the best teacher of the whole wide world. He promised himself that from this day forward he would always pay attention to all of her lessons, which definitely meant he couldn't fall asleep anymore in her classes.

He looked at Summer from behind the window. She didn't look back at him because she was running very fast only thinking about the time, but it didn't bother him at all. _I'm Cohen. I'm weird and pretty funny. _He said to himself with a smile, repeating the words in his head over and over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She turned the key in the lock as silent as she could. The oaken door cracked a bit when she opened it. It was a quarter past seven, she should have been home for dinner more than an hour ago.

Summer walked on tiptoe in the hall. It was dark, only the lamp in the kitchen seemed to be lit. She moved slowly, because she was scared to fall on something she couldn't see. She dropped her pink bag on the floor. Just when she was near her bedroom, she was startled by his voice.

"Where have you been?"

She turned round and looked at her father's face. He was a big dark figure standing right in front of her. It was hard to see his facial expression because of the weak light that hardly was to be seen in this space. However she clearly smelled the scent of alcohol that surrounded him.

"The library," she said too fast to make it believable.

He knew she lied and she knew he knew. She looked round for help, for her mother, but she didn't see anyone. Automatically she stepped back, away from her father. He took hold of her arm, so she couldn't run off.

"Where have you been?" he asked again, but this time on a more threatening tone.

Not one single answer could have saved her, so she didn't say a thing. Saying that she had been working on a history project with one of her class-fellows would probably raise his frustations. For a few seconds they kept looking at each other in silence. Summer tried to walk to her room, but he still held her arm.

Suddenly let go of her arm through which she fell stonehard on her left knee. An enormous thrust of agony droned through her leg. She looked at him with her big brown eyes which were filled with fear. He held up his hand, ready to work off his anger at her for the second time. She closed her eyes and held her own hand in front of her face for protection.

"Leave her alone."

Summer opened her eyes again and saw a second figure in the darkness. This figure was smaller and less threatening than the one that was standing right in front of her. It was the figure of her mother. Her father directed his attention to his wife. Summer got up from the floor and went to her room, while she still felt the pain in her knee by every step she made.

She closed the door behind her and lay down on her bed. She burried her face in her pillow, trying to ignore all the screaming and dins that were coming from the hall. The tears were coursing down her cheeks. She wondered how long it would take before she would ran out of tears.


	3. Their wings are sprouting

_Disclaimer : I don't own the OC. Josh, can't you give it to me as a present, please?_

_Today I'm one year a member of fanfiction! I can't believe it's already a year ago that I was here for the first time. Anyway, as a celebration I'm updating all the stories I'm working on at the moment._

_Great to know you people want to read more. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well..._

The sneakers in her gym bag glimmered like they were brandnew. They actually were already one year old, but she had scarcely wore them. She usually sat on a bench in the gym, watching her class-mates floundering with the gymnastic apparatus.

Summer took an energy drink out of her bag, not because she needed energy nor because it tasted good. It was a habit of boredom, she had to do something when she was sitting in the gym. With the bottle in her hand she slowly left the girls' locker-room.

She walked past the locker-room of the boys when she headed to her gym lesson. She heard some laughter coming out of the room. Because of her curiosity and the prospect of an useless lesson, Summer peeked carefully to see who were laughing in the locker-room. She recognized the three populair boys of her class, one of them was holding a bag in his hands and they were laughing very loudly. She had no idea what was so funny about it, what shouldn't be a surprise, she usually didn't get the humour of these kids. They thought burping was the greatest pick-up line ever. She never would have thought that Seth Cohen, first-class geek, did know what funny was. No one had let her laugh so much as he had last week.

Arriving at the gym, Summer saw Seth right away. He was sitting alone in a corner. She walked over to him. If he hadn't stared at the ground because of anger, he would have noticed that she walked a bit crippled with her left leg. She looked round before she sat down next to him.

"Cohen, this Friday we work together again," Summer ordered.

For a weekend he had been in a complete bliss knowing he was going to spend more afternoons with Summer. He had felt as light as a small feather. A feather which was blown to a great height in the sky because of a strong gust of wind. He should have known it wouldn't take long before a feather was going to fall on the ground again.

The memories of yesterday raised his anger again. He had been an idiot to go to Summer and her friends in the break. She had reacted to him, probably just as she would have done a week ago before they ever had talked to each other. _"Do I know you? You probably mean someone else,"_ she said, looking him straight in the eyes. He left them dissapointed, hearing the laughter of Summer and her friends, realizing he truly had no one.

"No. I can't," Seth said to Summer's suggestion they would work together again on Friday. He didn't want to pretend that she hadn't ignored him at school, so she could keep on doing that after their project was done.

Seth's answer surprized her, her class-fellows never contradicted her. But his answer didn't put her out.

"Friday evening then? You can't be busy the whole day."

"I have a meeting of the Sailing Team every Friday evening in the Fishy Bowl."

He wisely left out the information that he started this club and was the only member of it. Not to mentionwhat a disgusting and coldplace the former restaurant was.

"I guess Monday will be okay as well."

"No."

"Tuesday?"

He turned his head to hers. She saw his angry piercing gaze and tried to look the same way at him.

"Don't act stupid. You want this project done as well, right?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes after hearing her words. He couldn't believe she treated him this way, like nothing had changed, like they hadn't laughed together a few days ago. He was still a nobody, the same old geek as last week. She only wanted to talk to him if no one could see it, because then she could pretend like this never had happened as well.

He managed to surpress his anger that she called his actions stupid, while she had ignored him. He remembered her reaction at him yesterday.

"Sorry, I don't know you. You must be mistaken me with someone else," he said, looking her straight in her face.

It wasn't a lie, he really didn't know who she was. She wasn't the person who he thought she was. He stood up and walked as far away from her as possible. He sat down on the other side of the drill-hall. Summer looked dumbfounded and somehow conscious of guilt at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But that's private!"

With a lot of complaints and uproar the whole class grabbed their schoolbags and put them down on their tables in front of them. The principal and their biology teacher checked each bag to see whether there was something in it, that didn't belong there.

Some minutes before the principal, an old bald chagrin who always wore ancient clothes and horrible white socks, came into the class-room with the order to inspect everyone's bag. He learned from an anonymous source that the one who had made the offensive lines with a spray can in several places in the school, was someone of this class.

After they had find nothing startling in her bag, Summer zipped up her bag and laid it down on the floor. She was a little bit relieved they didn't find anything, although she knew she had nothing to do with it.

"I don't know how it got there! I didn't do it! I don't even know where you can buy a spray can. I have no idea how you use that thing... " Seth defended himself.

The notorious spray can that lay next to lesson-books and comics in his spiderman bag was drawn out by the principal who was now holding it up. He didn't seem to be impressed by Seth's protest and kept looking at Seth with an accusatory gaze.

Summer looked surprized behind her to the curley boy she had been working with. Although she didn't know him very well, she didn't think he was someone who would do such things. His spiderman bag attrected her attention, there was something with that bag, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She kept staring at the bag, suddenly she recognized the bag, to be more precise where she had seen it before. This morning when she walked past the locker-room of the boys, she had seen three boys laughing and now she thought about it, one of them had held this spiderman bag in his hands.

Frightened of what she just had found out Summer looked back to the front. Then she looked at the boys who she had seen in the locker-room, they were chuckling, but no one paid attention to them. Everyone watched the spray can, the principal and Seth who still was rambling he didn't do it.

"You can come with me to my office," the principal said to Seth.

The principal walked to the door and Seth got up from his seat. He was confused how the spray can landed in his bag. He didn't even want to think about how his parents were going to react.

"It wasn't his fault," Summer mumbled.

Seth followed the principal to the door and Summer watched them. She couldn't just let them walk away like that. It felt unfair to say nothing.

"It wasn't his fault," she said again, but this time loud enough that everyone could hear her.

Everyone was now looking at her. The principal, the biology teacher and her class-mates looked surpized, the boys who had been chuckling stopped doing that and then there was Seth who looked confused and amazed. No one ever had stood up for him before.

"And why are you so sure of that, Miss Roberts?" the principal asked.

Summer had not a word to say. She had no proof or whatsoever and telling she saw some boys putting a spray can in Seth's bag was only going to cause more trouble. They could easily deny her story. Her words against a group of boys wouldn't give her the benefit.

When Summer didn't answer, the principal turned his head back to the door. Seth gave her a surprized gaze, feeling a bit less upset now she had supported him. Many thoughts were racing through Summer's mind, there had to be something she could do, right? She couldn't let them punishing him for something he hadn't done. She didn't like to admit it, but she liked Cohen. She liked Cohen a lot.

To the surprise of everyone, including her own, Summer opened her mouth saying:

"Because I did it."


	4. Birds of a feather flock together

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, but I do own the principal... unless someone else wants him... Anyone? Please?**

**I noticed today I mixed up the days. It had to be Wednesday and not Tuesday again - sorry about that, but it was late when I wrote it - so I fixed it now.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! It's so great to hear from you what you think of this story.**

"So you're saying you sprayed those lines in school and then you put the spray can in the bag of Mr Cohen?" The principal, Mr Wilson, asked.

They were no longer in the class-room. After Summer's assertion Mr Wilson ordered Summer and Seth to both come along with him to his office. They followed him obediently, while their class-mates looked very interested at them. Now the three of them were sitting in the principal's office. Mr Wilson sat behind his wooden desk, that looked messy. Different maps and reports were lying strayed in front of him.

The principal sat in a higher chair than Summer and Seth, so that he looked down at them

and seemed even more impressive than before. Seth wobbled uncomfortably in his chair, while Summer sat up and looked right in the eyes of Mr Wilson.

"Yes," Summer replied calmly.

"And then you immediately confessed, because...?"

"I felt guilty."

Mr Wilson looked hard at Summer, not really believing her story, but Summer didn't twitch an eyelid. Then he looked at Seth who avoided his gaze.

"Why did you put the spray can in his bag?" Mr Wilson decided to ask Summer.

"Because I don't like him."

"So Mr Cohen had nothing to do with it?"

"Totally nothing."

Mr Wilson got up from his seat and began to walk. He tried his best to find a way to get the real story out of Summer, but she seemed resoluted to stick to her story. He couldn't force her to tell him the things he wanted to know.

"You know what you admitted now? You said that you're the one who sprayed those disgustings words and then tried to blame someone else for it. That's not nothing. If you're protecting someone..."

"I'm not protecting anyone," Summer cut him off.

Mr Wilson sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Seems like you're off the hook, Mr Cohen. You can go, while I'll tell Miss Roberts her punishment," Mr Wilson said to Seth, who for the first time looked up right in the eyes of the principal.

Seth was still amazed Summer stood up for him and he felt very nervous sitting here in the principal's room. He slowly got up from his uncomfortable chair. He grabbed his bag, while he saw his hands were trembling a bit. When he reached the door and he actually desperated wanted to get out of here, he looked back to Summer and the principal. He decided to walk back, because it didn't feel right to let Summer be punished.

Summer shook her head and rolled her eyes, while Mr Wilson was surprized, when Seth said:

"Actually I did do it, alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was really...That was the nicest thing someone ever has done for me. That was so cool!"

Summer and Seth got detention for two and a half weeks and they were just done with the first time. He walked her home and hadn't stopped rambling since. Summer looked dissapointed at her nails. One of her nails was torn when they had to scrub the offensive words of the school walls.

"You were totally awesome! You were like wonder woman, no even better than that, you were..."

"Please, stop talking. I don't need any thank-you's! I must have lost my mind somehow when I did that," Summer cut him off, while she actually thought his rambling was kind of sweet.

Seth shut his mouth because of her comment and they walked on together without saying anything.

"You're such an idiot, saying you did it alone as well. Now we both got detention..." Summer grumbled after a while.

On the one hand she was really mad at him, it seemed her false confession had been for nothing and she was in trouble now as well. On the other hand she thought it was awesome of him not to leave her alone.

"How did you even know for sure I didn't do it?" Summer asked.

"You don't do such things, you're nice."

Summer looked a bit astonished at Seth. He hardly knew her, a week ago they hadn't even talked with each other and now he already concluded she was nice. She? Nice?

He was right she didn't do such things. She wouldn't rat on someone to have some fun. Maybe she could do that to someone who she hated, but never to someone like him.

The last few days after she had worked together with Seth, she paid attention to Seth to see who his friends were, but he was usually alone when she saw him at school. She wondered why nobody spoke to him, however she had to admit she probably never would have talked to him if it wasn't because of their history project.

Monday she saw a couple of the boys from her class yelling at Seth, but she just stood there. She watched and didn't do anything. It even got worse, he came to her in the lunch break and she ignored him, because her friends would never like him. He looked so sad when she pretended she didn't know him. And he was the one who thought she was nice, even before today.

Today was different. This time she was there for him. Saying she was the one with the spray can was not something she had expected to do, but she didn't regret it. Maybe it was nice of her, but after all those years of no one paying attention to him, it probably was something he deserved.

Summer saw the wound on his hand and realized it probably wasn't caused by his own clumsiness.

"You know, you should stood up for yourself for once."

Seth looked surprized at Summer, but immediately understood what she was talking about when he saw her gaze to his hand.

"Do you really think that's going to help anything? They're a group, Summer. I'm never going to have a chance against them."

"It's just...You should let them know you stand no nonsense or you should get help of someone... you should tell someone... I... I don't know... Never mind."

Who was she to tell him such things? She let herself get beaten all the time and she never had searched for help as well. She was in a similar position like him and she acted just like him. She was exactly the same as he was.

They arrived at Summer's house. Seth walked her to the door and Summer smiled to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, while the door behind her opened.

"Why are you so late and who's that?" her father asked.

Summer turned round and looked frightened at her father who had more attention for the boy than to his own daughter. Seth swallowed a moment before he began to ramble.

"I'm Seth and it's kind of my fault she's late. She got detention, but don't blame her, because she didn't do anything, she just..."

"You got detention?" Summer's father brought his attention to his daughter and Seth regretted he told about her detention. He didn't want to bring Summer in more trouble.

"But it wasn't her fault! She was just very noble and..." Seth said, before Summer could answer the question.

"Cohen, could you please go!" Summer cut him off, realizing there was a tone of desperation in her voice.

Seth stopped talking and looked from Summer's father to Summer. Summer's father still had an angry facial expression and Summer looked very sad.

"Okay, okay, I'll get the hint, I'll be on my way home... Till tomorrow," Seth rambled, while he put his hands up as an apoligizing gesture.

He saw Summer down-hearted walking into her house, closely followed by her father who slammed the door. As he walked to the street, he heard some omnious noises coming out of the house. He looked back, feeling something wasn't right, before he walked to his own house.

Wednesday 

"I've never seen my parents so mad! Especially my dad, he looks very scary then with all those eyebrows he has."

It was their second detention and they were still busy with the same lines as yesterday. Summer got up to go to another wall.

"Hey, you missed a spot," Seth said and took hold of her arm.

"Ouch!" Summer yelled.

"What? What? What?" Seth let go of her arm, jumped up and looked to Summer wondering why she screamed.

Summer rubbed her arm, while she had a look of pain on her face.

"Did I hurt you?" Seth asked not believing he actually could hurt anyone with his strenght, especially now he only held her arm very softly.

When he saw the big bruise on her arm, he realized it wasn't caused by his touch. He remembered what happened yesterday.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't mentioned to your father you got detention..."

"Shut up, Cohen. Don't blame yourself, okay? He would have found out anyway, Mr Wilson called our parents yesterday's evening. Besides he would have hit me anyway, he'll always hits me when he's drunk no matter what I've done," Summer blurted out.

She already felt like crap and got annoyed by Seth's reaction at her bruise. She couldn't stand Seth blaming hisself for what her father had done.

Now he knew. Summer waited a bit scared for what he was going to do. Seth looked shocked at Summer and hoped he heard it all wrong, but seeing Summer's gaze, he knew he heard it correctly. He felt anger her father hurted her and he desperately wanted to do something to her father so he could feel just as lousy as Summer was now. Somehow he controlled his anger and remained cool, thinking what the best was for Summer.

"You should report him to the police," he decided to say.

"I can't."

Summer turned her head away from his and sat on a bench on the play-ground nearby. Seth followed her quickly.

"You don't understand. He's my father and my mother, she...she..." Summer stammered, while she searched for a fitting word.

Seth was still very surprized of what she had told him. He never would have thought she had real problems. He always pictured her having the perfect life with all her perfect friends and perfect parents, but her life was far from perfect.

"She would be crushed by him. If I do anything like that..."

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Seth asked, trying to think of a great solution with which all her problems would be solved, but he couldn't think of anything.

"I don't think so... I'm scared, Cohen."

She began to cry and Seth immediately sat next to her. Before he could put an arm around her, she already buried her face in his chest. He held her tight and slowly stroked her hair with his other hand.

He wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, that was what superhero's always did when they were going to save someone. Even more than ever before he wished he had superpowers. But he hadn't those and he had no idea how on earth he could help her. He could only comfort and love her, but he didn't know if that was going to be enough.

After a while Summer looked up into his eyes. She wiped her eyes and smiled to Seth. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. Maybe it was because she knew his secret as well. They knew each other's best kept secret and it was safe by the other.

They both knew what was going to happen next. Her face was getting real close to his. They were drawn to each other like magnets, if one of them even wanted to stop now, they couldn't. The touch of their lips made them both tingle.

"Wow!" Seth said, when their kiss ended.

His look of admiration at her caused her embarrassment which confused her a lot. It usually took a lot before something put her out of countenance and now after just single kiss from his lips she felt incredibly vulnerable, but in a good way.

"I should go home," Summer said, while she looked at her watch and saw their time of detention for today was over. She took her bag and got up from the bench.

She left him with a smile on her face, knowing she was much more than a wonder woman to him.

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Anyway in the next chapter you'll find out about the italics of the first chapter.**


	5. On the wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC. Wow, if I got a dollar for everytime I wrote that... well, I still wouldn't be so wealthy as Josh.**

**Aw, thank you all for saying this story is great and cute. :) However this chapter isn't so very cute, so... uh I hope you still like it.**

**What Seth's secret was? It was that he was getting bullied by his class-mates. It isn't a real big secret, but he hides it from his family and he never told it to anyone.**

Monday 

"Then you talk about 1860 when cowboys..."

Next week they had to send in their project and do a presentation as well. They were discussing the last things to say about their presentation.

"But that's what you're going to talk about," he was sure she had made a mistake.

Summer narrowed her eyes when she looked at him, wondering whether she should tell him or not. She had promised to don't tell anyone, but she wanted him to know and she trusted him the most of all people.

"You can't tell anyone, okay?"

Seth nodded. He wondered why she acted so mysterious.

"I'm leaving Friday... so you have to do this presentation alone," Summer stopped for a moment when she saw his disappointed face, "...which should be good, you like to talk, now you can talk the whole presentation," she smiled slightly, knowing that her words weren't a real consolation.

He still looked astonished at her.

"We're leaving with the train in the evening. My mother finally has the courage to leave my father. I mean, isn't this awesome? We are going to be freed from that man. He can't ruin our lives anymore, not ever again. He's going to be so mad when he finds o..." Summer rambled to avoid the subject that they wouldn't see each other ever again.

"You can't just leave," Seth finally blurted out.

She was the only bright spot in his life and now he was going to lose that as well? It even made him in a more sullen mood knowing she was glad to leave. She was going to be freed from her miserable life. She was going somewhere where she would forgot him and would make a bunch of new friends. But all of those things didn't matter to him. The only thing he heard was that she was going to leave him.

Summer gave him a desperate and sad gaze. He was the only reason she wanted to stay here, but she couldn't stay here. If she didn't leave, she would be trapped here forever.

"I... I'm sorry."

It was too hard to let go of something he had found and adored for only a short time. It was too soon for him to already let go. He finally found someone who loved him for who he was, someone who stood up for him, someone he would do anything for, someone who was just as broken as he and now _she_ had the chance to fly away. All he could think of was how unfair his life was. He just couldn't be happy for her, at least not yet now.

"I'll tell your father," he screamed in a moment of powerlessness. He immediately regretted his weak threat. He would never do such a thing, but somehow he couldn't take his words back. His selfishness wanted her to feel just as lousy as he did.

"You wouldn't!" Summer yelled indignant.

She couldn't believe he had said this. Furious about his words she grabbed her history books and put them in her bag. She left the house in a rage to get away from his selfishness and to prevent giving him the chance to see the tears in her eyes.

He looked at her from behind the window, just like he had done a week ago and she ran away just as fast as then. Maybe it was better this way, maybe it would be easier for her to leave now they had a fight. He closed his eyes when he didn't see her anymore, hoping that when he opened his eyes it all would have been a bad nightmare.

Friday 

She looked at her mother who was sitting beside her. The wrinkles in her face were easily to spot, caused by the sorrows she went through. Her brown steep hair covered more than the half of her head so no one could see her black-eye and swollen cheek.

So this was how they were going to act when they were on the run. They both tried to be as inconspicous as they could be. They were just a mother and a daughter who were waiting for their train. Who would get suspicous seeing them? After all they were very good in pretending and smiling like everything was fine, but somehow they hadn't succeed to conceal the constant fear in their eyes yet.

Summer looked at the other side, away from her mother. She sighed, just 10 more minutes - slowing-downs included - and their train would appear. She desperately wanted to see a face instead of the almost empty station. To be precise not just a face, she wanted to see Seth's face, his stupid stubborn face. One more time seeing his face, was that too much to ask?

She knew it was going to be very unlikely, remembering how he reacted at her departure. They hadn't talked to each other anymore since then. He had avoid her as most as he could and whenever they were at the same location he had ignored her. She had ignored him as well, because the threat that he would tell her father bothered her a lot. But she thought she was the one who suffered the most of their behaviour to each other. She had ignored him almost whole her life, so he was used to it. She wished she could take back all those years she didn't even know he existed.

She got up and walked nervously a few metres. Suddenly she heard her name, she stopped breathing, her heart stood still and she turned round. She saw a face, but all her hope shattered when she saw the blue eyes instead of the brown eyes she was hoping for. She saw her mother at the platform seat watching her and the boy with red hair closely.

It was highly inconvenient he had seen her at this platform. The boy with the red hair was one of her class-mates. Summer never had had a real conversation with him, she always had thought he was a bit of a hanger-on. Now she thought about it, she only could remember an image of him laughing at someone else's jokes.

"Oh, Cameron," she said with a simper, while she tried to hide her dissapointment.

"I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?" Cameron asked with a grin glued to his face.

For a moment Summer looked at her mother who was still watching them. Summer knew she had to chose her words carefully to make sure he wasn't going to get suspicous.

"We're going on holiday for two weeks," she said, remembering the story her mother told her to say to acquaintances.

"Oh, where are you going to?"

"Relatives, but what are you doing here?" Summer quickly answered to change the subject, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions and go away.

Fortunately Cameron thought talking about himself was far more interesting than knowing more about her vacation. He talked about his very heavy job and his boring grandmother. Why he told her about those things Summer didn't really know, because she had lost the concentration to listen to him a few minutes ago. She was looking around at the station again to see a Jewish boy, but the station was just as empty as before.

"Too bad you're leaving tonight. You're really are going to miss something, Eric and Jason are going to make a fire by the Fishy Bowl this evening," Cameron said excited.

Summer gave him another simper. When Cameron saw that Summer didn't really share his enthusiasm, he wanted to break off their conversation.

"Anyway, have a nice holiday."

Cameron walked away from her, while he carried his leather suitcase with difficulty.

"Bye," Summer mumbled, knowing he couldn't hear it.

Although she realized she wasn't going to see him ever again, she didn't look back at him once when she headed to her mother.

Stupid Seth, he didn't even show up to see her for the last time. Stupid Cameron, for a moment he had let her think he was Cohen when she heard someone calling her name. Stupid conversation, as if she wanted to know what Jason and Eric were going to do tonight. Stupid Jason and Eric, didn't they have anything better to do than starting a fire in the Fishy Bowl?

She stopped. A fire in the Fishy Bowl ? The Fishy Bowl where Seth had his Sailing Team meetings every Friday? The Fishy Bowl where Seth had a Sailing Team meeting... tonight?

She ran quickly, which shocked her mother, to Cameron who was on his way to leave the station.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, gasping for breath.

He looked in confusion back at her.

"Are you sure that Jason and Eric... they were going to the Fishy Bowl?"

Cameron nodded. Summer looked terrified at her mother and her train which just arrived at the platform. Her mother got up from her seat, took her luggage from the ground and already walked to the train. She gave an impatient look to her daughter in order that she would also come to the train.

However Summer was still standing still at the end of the platform which seemed to be getting further away from the train by the second. What was she supposed to do? Did she have to give up her chance for freedom or did she have to leave the one she loved in unwarned danger?

**A/N: Okay, now you finally know what the italics meant. Next chapter is already going to be the last chapter!**


	6. The bird has flown

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC, but you probably already knew that. Unless you never read disclaimers, but if you never read disclaimers you're probably not reading this disclaimer as well. Why am I still typing this ?**

**Yup, here's the last chapter. So I'm going to thank you for reviewing. Thanks to:**

**-niem for being the first reviewer and saying I'm a great writer. That's one of the best compliments you can give. This chapter didn't became very fluffly or very long, I hope you like it anyway.**

**-caroliscool. Whoa, what a wonderful reviews you've given me. Is Summer going to help Cohen? Well, find out in the chapter.**

**-cdgeiger. Aw, don't be too sad I'm ending it. You're planning on reading everything I write? Wow. But I actually don't have any plans to write another OC-story soon. I just don't have a great idea for another SS-story at the moment.There are so many SS-fics here, so it's hard to be original.**

**-adambrody10. What did you say? Oh, she HAS to go to him... if you want to know if she's going to him you HAVE to read this story. I don't post new chapters the fastest, but I hope I posted this soon enough for you.**

**-Laugh-a-Lot Bear for reviewing so much. Yay, my story isn't boring!**

**-dodgeviper. I know this story isn't very long, but it's not that I suddenly decided to stop writing. I just never planned this story to be long. Spectacular ending? Uh... you can judge that yourself after reading every single word of this chapter.**

**-SUMMERAN1 for liking the story. You sure have lol. **

**DeuCe628, sethummer, hanselel, ACN, kursk, lizzie9, ocfan108, alexis, Broken Rain, svocfanatic and nefftys! Okay people, I hope you're going to like this last chapter as well!**

She automatically walked to her mother into the train. She felt her heart throbbing fast and loudly in her throat. The news she just heard felt so unreal, but maybe that was because she wanted it to be unreal. She stood next to her mother, who laid her hand on Summer's shoulder and pressed her daughter close to her.

Summer tried to forget the words of Cameron, but they kept haunting her in her head. The last passengers got in the train. The conducter looked a bit irritated at the last passengers and used his whistle. He too stepped in the train that was going to leave. Startled by the sound of the whistle Summer tore herself away from her mother's grasp and ran out of the train.

A few seconds after she left the train, the doors closed. Summer looked at the frightened eyes of her mother who couldn't believe her daughter went outside. Summer could hardly believe as well that she had chosen to stay. Her mother began to bang at the train doors, but it was already too late. The train rumbled away so fast that Summer only saw the colors of the train rushing past.

For a moment she kept looking with astonishment to the leaving train. She stood there with nothing, all her stuff and bags were inside that train. She didn't even want to imagine how her mother would feel now. Would her mother pull the communication cord and come back? However she didn't see the train stopping and she realized again why she was still here at the platform. She had to go to the Fishy Bowl as soon as possible.

Her feet moved as fast as they could. The Fishy Bowl wasn't nearby at all. She kept on running, although her feet didn't want to move anymore. She ignored the feeling of tiredness in her legs. She had to know if Seth was alright. Maybe she was running for nothing, maybe Jason and Eric decided not to start a fire, maybe they already got busted or maybe wasn't Seth in The Fishy Bowl tonight, but she had to know.

It seemed like forever before she saw a cloud of smoke in the distance. As longer as she kept running, the smoke-cloud became bigger and bigger. She arrived out of breath by the Fishy Bowl and she wasn't the only one who was standing there. A crowd of by-standers stood in front of her, so that she couldn't see anything.

"The fire-brigade will come soon," she heard someone say, when she made her way through the crowd.

She looked with horror at the burning building. The red glow of the sea of flames surrounded the whole lower side of the former restaurant. She looked up to see if someone was helplessly standing by a window, but she only saw the greyness of smoke-clouds. Slowly she got closer to the fire and she felt a rush inside her of going into the building. The heat of the dancing flames grew as she was nearby the building.

"Don't go in!"

"There's somebody inside of that building! I have to..." Summer suddenly stopped talking.

That voice, she recognized that voice... his voice. She turned round, away from the sight of the burning building. She only saw a lot of bystanders, the most of them looked shocked, unable to do anything else. Some of them looked shocked at her, because she had wanted to go in the building that was surrounded by dangerous flames.

"Cohen!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice, that didn't sound like hers.

Summer watched quickly from the one face to the other, but she didn't see him. She felt the tears coming to her eyes. Maybe she had imagined hearing his voice, because she wanted to hear it so badly.

"Cohen!"

There came no answer. The people around her watched her with compassion. Summer didn't want to see their gazes and averted her face back to the fire, hoping Seth wasn't there. An unknown hand took hold of her arm. She looked up to see to who the hand belonged, seeing the face of an old determined man.

"You're not going near the Fishy Bowl again. It's too dangerous to go in," he said.

Summer nodded and the man let go of her arm. The warmth of the flames were getting further and further away, as she was lost in the crowd. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go away from this horrible place. She couldn't bear to stand here a minute longer, watching the old structure with all of his contents getting destroyed.

Then, when she didn't expect or hope anything more, she heard soft shouts which slowly were getting louder until she could exactly hear the words she wanted to hear:

"Summer? Summer?"

She listened carefully where the sound came from and went to that direction, elbowing her way through the crowd.

"Cohen!" Summer screamed again.

One unfamiliar face after the other passed her by till... she finally saw the brown eyes for which she had hoped so long now. There appeared a blissful grin on his face when Seth saw her as well.

They only had an eye for each other through which the crowd seemed to be gone. They ran to each other. The tears in her eyes shone with joy now. She burried her face in his chest, holding him as tight as she could, because she never wanted to let him go again. She felt safe and happy in his embrace, it had been a long time ago she had felt that.

After a while she looked him grateful in the eyes, they almost had lost each other tonight.

"Why weren't you at the Sailing Team meeting?" she asked.

"I was at the station to say goodbye to a very special girl," Seth smiled.

Seth never could have let her go in the middle of a fight. If he had done that, he would have made Summer feel guilty for leaving, for wanting a future without hurt. He never could have lived with himself if he had ruined her happiness. He realized he had to let go of his girl to make sure she was going to be alright.

But he had been too late, everything went against him on his way to the station, when he arrived at the platform her train was already gone. He had left the station in a sad mood, looking at the ground, not caring where he was going to and then he bumped into a redheaded boy with a very interesting story, resulting in his presence here by the Fishy Bowl ...with her.

After the fire-brigade arrived and had tried to save as much as they could of the building, most people went home. Sad black pieces of wall were the only thing that remained of the Fishy Bowl. With the lapse of time more people started to leave, the sky became darker and sudded with stars. Ultimately they were the only two left and the moon shone brightly at them.

They stood there kissing and holding on to each other, unsure about what was going to happen tommorrow, but knowing they had each other.

Some months later

Although the sun was nowhere to be seen and the wind tried to cool everything he saw, it was a hot, muggy summer day. A couple of lovebirds walked on a grey gravelled path, on which their footfalls were heard very clearly.

Sometimes you could hear the sound of a chirping bird. A cuckoo Seth saw reminded him of the image of the broken cuckoo of the cuckoo-clock. He smiled when he thought back at the happiness of his mother when she came home with the fixed cuckoo. It's amazing to see how people get happy by the smallest things.

The boys of his class bothered him less, because two of them were arrested for starting the fire. They were very occupied with their punsihment as consequence they didn't have enough time to give Seth trouble. But whenever some of his class-mates bullied him, he stood up for hisself. Besides Summer was by his side a lot and she definitely knew how to deal with them.

He squeezed gently in Summer's hand, wondering what she was thinking. Summer smiled slightly at him after feeling his squeeze. He had apologized a thousand times for saying he would tell her father, although she already had forgiven him for a long time now. In her other hand she held a bouquet of white roses.

Her father had been furious when he discovered Summer and her mother tried to escape. Fortunately she only had been living with him in the same house for a couple of weeks after that, because she finally had taken the step to report her father to the police. After many researches, uncomfortable questions and another violent incident, her father was admitted in a clinic to lose his habit of drinking. Summer was now living by foster-parents. They were nice people as far Summer could judge for now. It was hard to live in a whole new house with people you didn't know and they didn't know you either, but as time passed by she had to admit she already got a bit used to her new home.

You could say her love for him had saved him and his love for her had saved her. But in the end they had to do it theirselves, the both of them had to save theirselves. The other one could only _help_ the other to reach their goals. Their love had been a tool to help them conquer their fears.

They finally arrived at the familar place by now and they stopped walking. It was already six months ago since it had happened. She could have lain here next to her. No matter how many times she had let this thought go pass by in her mind, the thought scared her everytime.

Summer stared at the name of her mother that was engraved on the tomb-stone. She would never forget the moment when she heard about the accident. No one survived, they were all dead, her mother was dead and she could have been dead as well... if she hadn't left the train, that crashed and caused so many victims, that night to save her love, because she thought he was in a burning building.

All she could do was hoping her mother finally had find peace. She knelt and put down the white roses for her mother.

For the woman who was trapped like a bird in a cage. Who finally had the courage to break away. Who wanted to fly to freedom. Unfortunately her wings were broken and she fell hard on the ground to never fly again. However her loss didn't go by unseen, her actions became an inspiration for other ones with broken wings. Those beings tried to fly away as well to the top of the sky to find freedom and final peace. Whenever anyone reached that point this person knew her wings were healed.


End file.
